dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Bane
:You may also be looking for the episode "Bane" , "Bane"}} Bane was a chemically-boosted assassin, once hired by Rupert Thorne to kill Batman. History The man later known as Bane was an inmate of Pena Duro, a Cuban prison meant to contain the hardest, most dangerous convicts. He was chosen as a test subject for "Project Gilgamesh", a government project to create super-soldiers with a new "super-steroid", Venom. The experiment was too successful—Bane escaped Cuba, stealing the formula for Venom with him, and hired out his services as a freelance assassin, he also presumably kills everyone related to the project as Batman states Bane is the only one who knows how to manufacture Venom. Eventually he built his reputation to the point where he could demand five million dollars per job. Being hired by Rupert Thorne to eliminate Batman was the job he had been waiting for. In his career he had become fascinated by Batman, and had studied him carefully in the hope of one day defeating him. He had also schemed to supplant Thorne as head of organized crime in Gotham City, with the help of Thorne's moll Candace. In the end, he came close, but just as he was about to "break" him, Batman defeated Bane by jamming a Batarang into his Venom distributor, giving him a dangerous Venom overdose. A moment later, Batman pulled the Venom tube out of his head before he suffered a heart attack, then dragged the defeated Bane back to Thorne's office. There, he pulled off Bane's mask and taunted the crime boss to do better, along with revealing Candice's treachery. Bane later returned to Gotham City with a new, enhanced form of Venom. During Batman's unexplained absence from Gotham, Bane proposed an alliance with the Riddler and the Mad Hatter to rule the city, but this scheme was foiled by Superman, who had temporarily taken on Batman's costume. With his enhanced strength, Bane was capable of only barely matching Superman, until he pushed the Man of Steel too far and took a vicious beating from him. , "Knight Time" Under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear toxin, Barbara Gordon had a nightmare in which she was killed, and her father James Gordon, went mad with grief and released Bane from Stonegate Penitentiary to subdue Batman. In the final moments of the hallucination, Bane turned on Gordon and flung the Bat-signal at him and Batman, knocking them off of a building before seemingly dying himself.Idem, "Over the Edge" Unlike many other of Batman's enemies, Bane had no diagnosed mental problems, and so was usually incarcerated in Stonegate instead of Arkham Asylum. Still later, he was hired by the Penguin and Rupert Thorne to help protect an arms deal they had arranged with the Kaznian military.Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Decades later, his constant use of Venom had degraded his body and transformed him into a wheelchair-bound invalid, barely able to move and needing constant infusions of Venom just to stay alive. However, he became so weak that he had to trust an assistant, Jackson Chappell to assist him in use of Venom. Chapell decided to cash in by turning Venom into easy-to use "slappers". Bruce Wayne paid Bane the tribute of telling Terry McGinnis that he was a "formidable opponent". , "The Winning Edge" Powers and abilities Bane was an Olympic-level athlete with immense strength, able to punch through a solid brick wall with little trouble even when not infused Venom. When the Venom was injected into his brain (from a dispenser usually mounted on his arm, and fed through tubes connected to his mask), he achieved superhuman strength and endurance (although not enough to defeat Superman). However, the Venom could be dangerous when used in excess; during their first encounter, Batman defeated Bane by triggering an overdose of the drug into Bane's head, stopping the flow just before Bane literally burst. Bane was also highly intelligent, with a talent for planning and careful study of his target. Background information * Bane is one of Batman's most notorious foes from the DC Comics, having achieved what none of his other foes ever did: he defeated Batman in combat, beating him into submission and breaking his back. The climax of the episode "Bane" of pays tribute to this scene, when Bane demands that Batman plead for mercy, and then threatens to break him, and Croc's words that Bane will snap Batman in two are likely an allusion as well. * Bane is also one of Batman's most intelligent foes, having read extensively while in prison until he developed a genius-level intellect, and having a master's command of strategy and tactics. Rather than attack Batman directly, he engineered a mass breakout from Arkham Asylum, waiting until Batman exhausted himself rounding up the other escapees and could be easily beaten. He also discovered Batman's secret identity, after observing Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser and seeing the similarity of movement. * There is another reference to the original Knightfall storyline in the episode "Knight Time": Confronted by Superman-disguised-as-Batman, Bane comments, "I feared you had gone forever, Batman. And that would have meant I'd never feel your spine crumble in my hands". * Bane appeared as a villain in the live-action film Batman and Robin, portrayed by wrestler Jeep Swenson, though he was portrayed as little more than an inarticulate brute, a decision that received heavy criticism from fans. Animated Portrayal * Bane was voiced in , , and by Henry Silva. Notably, Silva used a thick Latin American accent for his first appearance, but subsequent episodes depicted Bane with a normal American accent. * In the direct-to-video release Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, and the video game Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu, he was voiced by Hector Elizondo. * The producers were reluctant to use him in the series, feeling that he was a gimmick character. This may explain the infrequency of his appearances. He never made more than one appearance in any of the series he appeared in. Appearances * "Bane" * "Knight Time" * "Over the Edge" * "The Winning Edge" Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman External links * References Category:A to Z Category:Batman rogues Category:Future individuals Category:Individuals with artificial super strength Category:Mercenaries